I Love you, Danny!
by seddielove101
Summary: She didn't need to do that, he was willing to change for her… and yet she comes as the T-birds ultimate fantasy. After all, he fell in love with sweet Sandra Dee at the beach, not this... Danny/Sandy pairing! R&R!:


_Hello readers, I'm taking a break from my Seddie stories because for 1: College isn't easy and 2: I'm either waiting for more reviews or some fresh ideas. I have always loved Grease but never considered writing a Grease story, after looking on here and not finding much… I decided to write one! I'm not really sure where this will go but… maybe you all can decide that;) R and R! _

I love you, Danny

The two high school sweethearts arrived at Danny's house after the "end-of-school" carnival on Rydell High's football field. Danny drove his supped-up car known as "Greased Lightning"

He pulled up in his driveway and turned to look at Sandy, whose hair was all big and curly and who was wearing tight, sexy clothes. Danny shook his head.

Did she look good? Hell yes. But she didn't need to do that, he was willing to change for her… and yet she comes as the T-birds ultimate fantasy. After all, he fell in love with sweet Sandra Dee at the beach, not this.

"I uh…" Danny tried to muster up the words to Sandy. She grinned at him all confident of her new pride.

"What Danny?" she asked him.

"Never mind," He shrugged it off. These three words are the most important words anyone could ever say; he didn't know if he should say it right now, with her dressed up like this. ", let's go inside. You should change into something more comfortable" Danny turned the ignition off and climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Do you not like this?" Sandy asked him, still sitting in her seat.

He walked over to her door to be a gentleman and open it for her. "Any guy in his right mind would, but um… do you?" Sandy raised an eyebrow, Danny is so confusing the way he talks sometimes. She just didn't know what he was trying to say.

"What to do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really think you should dress like this for me? Even though you look…hot…you didn't have to do this for me" Danny said what he felt like saying, which he doesn't do that often. Sandy was still buckled in so he reached over and un-buckled her seatbelt.

"Oh Danny!" Sandy exclaimed and gave him a quick kiss. She remembered what he said earlier about "_changing into something more comfortable"_

"But I didn't bring any clothes"

"That's okay, I'm sure I have some sweats you can wear" Sandy shook her head at her little gentleman. He took her hand and led her into his house. His parents were at work and would be home in an hour so he didn't need to bother with them about his girlfriend's new found appearance.

When they entered his room, he found some old sweatpants and a t-shirt. He let her change in the bathroom and she took her heavy make-up off and brushed through her ratty hair, finally deciding to pull it up in a pony-tail.

"You look beautiful" Danny said when Sandy entered. Plain Sandy, not heavy duty Sandy.

"Oh Danny…" Sandy knew she looked horrible.

"No I mean it" Danny said as Sandy sat beside him on his bed.

"Well thanks" Sandy shrugged, she realized she would just be polite and act like she believed him, when she really didn't.

All the girls at school dressed like this, and they look at her strange when she doesn't. She wanted to feel hot and show off to the girls that they're not the only ones who can look like that. She also wanted Danny to see more than a good heart and a little figure. She wanted him to see how the pants fit tight around her butt and how the tight shirt accented her breasts. But Danny doesn't seem to care about that like the rest of the T-birds do, she wished he did though.

After Sandy thought a while she looked up at Danny's light blue eyes, he lifted up a finger and stroked the bottom of her chin. Sandy smiled as shivers went up and down her spine from his gentle, unhurried touch.

He wrapped his thumb around her chin to hold her still; He looked in her eyes longingly and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She wanted to make out with Danny but he just wanted a few gentle kisses.

Rizzo would not think highly of Sandy for a few small kisses. She wanted to hear about the deep details.

Although Sandy loves when Danny is sweet to her and she isn't usually involved in dirty, physical things anyway… But Rizzo and the rest of the Pink Ladies are. She had to have something to tell them at graduation and when they all go to Community College together.

She tried to push her tongue against Danny's lips but he stopped kissing her immediately. Although Sandy could tell he really wanted to.

"Sandy what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean? I though you liked that kind of stuff"

Danny just looked down at his bed; he obviously decided he wasn't going to say anything. Sandy was so confused with him right now; she just didn't quite get what he was trying to do. "Danny talk to me, why do you tell me I'm beautiful when I'm plain? Why do you not want to make out with me? Are you bored with me Danny? You're not even acting like yourself"

Danny just shook his head. "Danny please say something" Sandy pleaded. He finally looked up at her and said something. "I love you"


End file.
